godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Godzilla (2014)
|image =Godzilla_2014_Poster.png |caption =El cartel americano de Godzilla |nameoffilm =Godzilla |producer =Thomas Tull, Jon Jashni, Mary Parent, Brian Rogers |director = Gareth Edwards |writer =David Callaham, Max Borenstein, Frank Darabont |composer = Alexandre Desplat |distributor =Warner Bros. Toho Company Ltd. |rating = Godzillamovie.com |budget = $160 millionGraser, Marc (July 15, 2013). "With 'Pacific Rim,' 'Godzilla,' 'Seventh Son' and '300: Rise of an Empire,' Legendary's Thomas Tull has become Hollywood's beast master". Variety.] |gross =$196,315,000 )}} $282,400,000 )}} $478,715,000Godzilla (2014) - Box Office Mojo )}} |runtime =123 minutos |designs =LegendaryGoji, ShodaiMuto }} Godzilla (ゴジラ, Gojira) es una película estadounidense de ciencia ficción de género kaiju, estrenada en 2014 y basada en la franquicia . Trama Godzilla se despertó en 1954 por un accidente submarino militar ruso. A lo largo de mediados de 1950, los Estados Unidos y los militares rusos utilizaron armas nucleares en intentos de matar a Godzilla y los cubrieron como pruebas atómicas; por lo tanto, su existencia era desconocida para el público. Godzilla, sin embargo, sobrevivió a cada intento. Cantidad de la película muestra la preparación y la detonación de una bomba nuclear en el atolón de Bikini. Años después, en 1999, doctor Ishiro Serizawa se llama a un sitio de la minería en Filipinas junto con su ayudante, doctor Vivienne Graham. Con un pequeño equipo, encuentra un esqueleto fosilizado colosal y dos esporas en una gran cueva subterránea. Una de las esporas se encontró que hayan nacido y un túnel se extiende a la superficie de su ubicación, seguido un gran sendero que, a su vez, se extiende hasta el océano; el otro está todavía sin eclosionar y se toma al Monte Yucca en Nevada, Estados Unidos, y se coloca en el depósito de residuos nucleares. Días más tarde, cerca de Tokio, Japón, la planta de energía nuclear en Janjira comienza a experimentar la actividad sísmica. El físico nuclear y supervisor de la planta Joseph Brody y su esposa, Sandra Brody, hacen su camino a la planta de energía. Sandra reúne un equipo para llevar a cabo una verificación de daños, bajo la supervisión de Joe. La planta de energía es pronto violada por una fuga de explosión y la radiación, matando a Sandra y su equipo, dejando a Joe y su hijo, Ford, solo, y con lo que toda la superficie sembrada de ruinas. El evento se atribuye a un terremoto de gran magnitud, y la zona Janjira es evacuado y posteriormente puesto en cuarentena. 15 años después del incidente, Ford es ahora un agente explosivo disposición para la Marina de los Estados Unidos, y está viviendo en San Francisco, California, con su esposa y su hijo Sam Elle. Después de regresar a casa, se entera de que Joe fue arrestado por entrar ilegalmente en Janjira mientras busca una explicación para atrás los años de eventos catastróficos. Después de Ford viaja a Japón y lo rescata, Joe lo convence de ir con él a otro viaje a Janjira, por el amor de Sandra. Pronto descubren que no es radioactivo (como fue supuestamente afirmó) y, después de recuperar los datos antiguos de Joe y la búsqueda de su antigua casa, se dan cuenta de la planta de energía en la distancia con sus luces encendidas, en la creencia de que la planta está siendo reconstruida. Pronto son capturados y arrestados por la seguridad y llevados a la planta de energía. La planta de energía ahora alberga un gran laboratorio para el estudio de un misterioso y extraño crisálida, similar a la que se descubrió en las Filipinas. Se puso de manifiesto que la cría de la espora previamente descubierto y, después de salir de la crisálida, la criatura causa estragos en el laboratorio, matando e hiriendo a muchos de los de personal. Durante el caos, Joe recibe heridas críticamente pesados. Después de que el monstruo vuela lejos, el ejército toma Serizawa al USS Saratoga, quien solicita que Joe y Ford le acompañan en el camino, queriendo saber lo que sabían de la situación. Joe más tarde muere a causa de sus heridas en el helicóptero, mientras se dirigía a la USS Saratoga. En el Saratoga, Serizawa y Graham se revelan como parte de una organización secreta llamada Monarca. Serizawa revela que sabían de las criaturas de antemano, y explica a Ford lo que el monstruo que atacó la planta, ahora se refiere como un MUTO (Organismo terrestre no identificado Massive), es, detallando sus orígenes antiguos y que se alimenta de la radiación y materiales radiactivos, en movimiento subterráneo y ponerse en un estado criptobiótico cuando la radiación de la Tierra se calmó. Serizawa también explica los orígenes de Godzilla, los intentos de matarlo con armamento nuclear y las historias de encubrimiento posteriores los numerosos fallidos. Ford informa Serizawa de lo que conoce a su padre, y explicó que Joe mencionó el seguimiento de una forma de ecolocalización en Janjira, llevando al equipo a pensar que el MUTO se comunica con algo. Ford se lleva luego a Honolulu, Hawai para volver finalmente a San Francisco. En medio de un bosque denso en Honolulu, un equipo de las fuerzas especiales de la Marina estadounidense encuentra los restos destrozados de un submarino nuclear ruso que, antes, informó un ataque. Una vez allí, el alado M.U.T.O. llega a la isla, desgarrando el submarino y la alimentación en su reactor. Después de ser amenazado por los militares que envía un pulso electromagnético que apaga todos los componentes electrónicos dentro de millas. Mientras tanto, Ford se sube a un tren, donde es testigo de un joven llamado Akio ser separado de sus padres. Ford, la celebración de Akio, asegura a sus padres que él volverá a su hijo. Después de que el EMP debe a la MUTO, el tren se detiene por un momento antes de que se restablezca el suministro. Ford y Akio están casi muertos por la MUTO, que muerde en las pistas y hace que el tren a descarrilar y pasar el rato. Por un lado diferente de la ciudad, la llegada de Godzilla crea un tsunami que destruye la mayor parte de Waikiki. Las acciones del Muto iniciar una reacción en cadena que conduce a la destrucción masiva en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Honolulu, donde llega Godzilla. Después de una breve lucha, el M.U.T.O. moscas con Godzilla persigue, y los dos monstruos ya no son un secreto como imágenes de la reyerta se transmite en las noticias, que Elle y Sam testigo. Serizawa informa que Godzilla apareció porque escuchó una señal de ecolocalización y es la caza del MUTO. Más tarde se preguntan por qué la MUTO enviaría una señal, y pronto se da cuenta de que la otra espora es todavía activo y más tarde descubre que ha eclosionado. La cría resultante, mucho más grande en tamaño que el primero, se encontró luego de haber salido del repositorio y comenzó a atacar a Las Vegas, Nevada. El equipo concluye que la mayor M.U.T.O. son mujeres mientras que el alado es un varón y que planean sobre la anidación en San Francisco. Stenz aprueba una idea que implica atraer a los monstruos para una cabeza nuclear y detonarla en el océano, con la esperanza de destruir los tres monstruos. Serizawa desaprueba, alegando que Godzilla podría ser el único que podría detener a los mutos Ford, ahora en el continente, los viajes en un tren militar con un grupo de soldados para conseguir Elle y Sam fuera de San Francisco. El tren, que contiene dos misiles balísticos intercontinentales que se esperaban para ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a los tres monstruos, es destruido por la hembra de ocho patas MUTO, que estaba descansando en un acantilado cercano, y Ford se encontró a la mañana siguiente, a la izquierda como el único sobreviviente . Una de las cabezas se consume por la criatura, mientras que la otra ojiva se vuela en helicóptero a San Francisco. El M.U.T.O. masculino llega poco después y roba la ojiva inmediatamente después de que se arma para detonar. En este momento, los ciudadanos de San Francisco están siendo evacuados en autobuses escolares. Elle deja Sam con un amigo de confianza, mientras ella se queda para ayudar a alrededor en el hospital. Los autobuses a continuación, hacer su camino fuera de la ciudad a través del puente Golden Gate, donde está bloqueado y está rodeado por los militares. Godzilla reaparece cerca del puente, donde la Armada abre fuego en un intento de evitar que entren en la ciudad, a pesar de las protestas de los soldados en el puente debido a la presencia de civiles. La conmoción causada tanto por los resultados militares y de Godzilla en la destrucción del puente, matando e hiriendo a muchas personas y sólo salen dos autobuses intacta. Al darse cuenta de que Godzilla puede ser el único capaz de detener los mutos, los militares le permiten proceder a la ciudad. Los mutos se reúnen en el centro de San Francisco y empezar a construir su nido después de un ritual de apareamiento corto. El M.U.T.O. masculino es atacado por Godzilla y otro conflicto sobreviene. Ford recibe la orden de ir a una caída de HALO con un equipo con el fin de recuperar la ojiva de la MUTO nido y apagarlo para que no detone en el centro de la ciudad. Después de paracaidismo en la ciudad que localizar rápidamente el nido. El M.U.T.O. femenina va a ayudar a la masculina contra Godzilla, dando al equipo el momento perfecto para localizar la ojiva. Después de encontrar y salir del nido, Ford se mantiene y, usando un camión de combustible dañado, destruye el nido de huevos antes de que los mutos bebé podría salir del cascarón. Esto llama la atención de la hembra MUTO, y sin querer ahorra Godzilla, que estaba siendo abrumado por la MUTO de. La hembra de MUTO deja el macho solo con Godzilla y se apresura a su nido donde ella descubre Ford. Ford está casi muerto, sin embargo es salvado por Godzilla, que la golpea de nuevo con dos explosiones de su aliento atómico, volviendo así el favor (no se sabe si lo hace a propósito o sin querer). Antes de Godzilla puede acabar con ella, el macho MUTO intenta atacarlo de nuevo, pero Godzilla logra matar al macho con su cola para golpear en el edificio 44 Montgomery usando su cola. El edificio colapsa, fijando Godzilla debajo de un montón de escombros y polvo. El equipo llega a la bahía y se da cuenta de que no pueden desarmar la ojiva, y elaborar un plan para navegar hacia fuera en el océano, lo suficiente como para no poner en peligro a la población. Mientras que cargarlo en un barco, el M.U.T.O. femenina se recupera de sus heridas, ataca a la tripulación y mata a todos excepto Ford. Ford comienza a conducir el barco, pero se enfrenta a la hembra. Herido y agotado, intenta retenerla con su arma. Sin embargo, Godzilla vuelve y coge el M.U.T.O. por su cuello. Después de una breve lucha, Godzilla dirige un rayo atómico cargado en la garganta, lo que provoca su cuello a punto de estallar, en última instancia, decapitar y matarla. Exhausto, Godzilla echa la cabeza en el agua y se hunde en la costa de la ciudad. Ford lleva el barco hacia el mar y es rescatado por helicóptero antes detona la ojiva. Al día siguiente, durante las secuelas del caos, se ha reencontrado con Sam y Elle. Godzilla es dado por muerto hasta que se despierte por la mañana. Los medios de comunicación reconoce que las acciones de Godzilla, saludándolo como "Rey de los Monstruos" y debatir sobre su papel como sea posible de la ciudad "salvador". Godzilla deja escapar un rugido final antes de regresar al mar para permanecer latente una vez más. Reparto Aaron taylor jhonson as Liteuteunant ** Ken Watanabe as Ishiro Serizawa ** Elizabeth Olsen as Elle Brody ** Sally Hawkins as Doctor Vivienne Graham ** David Strathairn as Admiral William Stenz ** Bryan Cranston as Joseph Brody ** Juliette Binoche as Sandra Brody ** Carson Bolde as Sam Brody ** CJ Adams as Young Ford Brody ** Anthony Konechny as PO2 Thatch ** Victor Rasuk as Sergeant Tre Morales ** Patrick Sabongui as Master Sergeant Marcus Waltz ** Brian Markinson as Whalen ** Richard T. Jones as Captain Russell Hampton ** Al Sapienza as Huddleston ** Kevin O'Grady as Firefighter ** Ed Rosek as Firefighter ** Ed Belanger as Firefighter ** Steve Wesley as Firefighter ** Matt Ortega as Firefighter ** Steven Wiig as Couple ** Jared Keeso as Jump Master Griffin ** Aaron Pearl as Doctor Carsin ** Yuki Morita as Akio's Mother ** James Kot as Navy Surgeon ** Taylor Nichols as Military Analyst ** James Pizzinato as SFG #2 Crane ** Taya Clyne as School Bus Kid ** Kenneth Carrella as Medic ** Ed Heavey as Medic ** Rich Paul as Major Mason ** Paul Chirico as Halo Jumper ** John O'Brien as Evacuation Worker ** Nel Venzon as Angry Miner ** Keo Woolford como Angry Miner Recepcion * Godzilla ha recibido críticas generalmente positivas de los críticos y aficionados por igual. 16 17 Mose Persico de CTV dice que es "una película que no debe perderse," Scott Carty de ABC TV considera "épica por todas las razones correctas", Shawn Edwards, de FOX TV lo llama "el más increíble película del año", y Nancy Jay de Daybreak EE.UU. dice que es "un clásico instantáneo." 18 IGN que dio 9,0 sobre 10. La película también ha recibido una buena cantidad de críticas, sin embargo. La mayoría de las quejas giran en torno al hecho de que Godzilla se pone muy poco tiempo en pantalla, menos tiempo en pantalla que los mutos de hecho, y que las batallas no se ocupa mucho de tiempo de ejecución de la película. Además, algunos críticos encontraron Ford Brody para ser sosa y genérico, y criticaron marketing para llevar a la gente a creer que Joe Brody iba a ser el personaje principal, aunque el rendimiento de Bryan Cranston ha recibido elogios universal. El día de la inauguración en Japón, la película recibió 3.55 de 5 estrellas en Yahoo! Eiga. [20 Premios El primer premio Godzilla recibe, o Imágenes en lugar de leyenda recibe por Godzilla, será el premio fresco de Japón Contribución contenido, o J3C, el 13 de septiembre en la residencia del Consulado General. El premio fue embalada reconocer creativos que popularizan medios japoneses para las audiencias de todo el mundo, lo que hizo la taquilla exitosa Godzilla. Alex García asistirá y aTccept el premio en nombre del legendario. Godzilla es un competidor para una nominación al Oscar por 'Edición de Sonido. "[2 Equipo técnico *Dirigida por Gareth Edwards *Escrita por David Callaham, Max Borenstein y Frank Darabont *Producida por Thomas Tull, Jon Jashni, Mary Parent y Brian Rogers *Producción ejectuvia de Patricia Whitcher, Alex Garcia, Yoshimitsu Banno y Kenji Okuhira Música compuesta por Alexandre Desplat Diseno de Godzilla Se uso el Legendarygoji Galería Vídeos Godzilla - Tráiler Teaser Oficial en español HD|Tráiler Teaser Godzilla - Segundo Tráiler Oficial en español HD|Segundo Tráiler Godzilla - Tercer Tráiler Oficial en español HD|Tercer Tráiler Godzilla - Rugido|Rugido Godzilla - Spot "Corre" HD|Corre Godzilla - Spot "Llamada" HD|Llamada Godzilla - Spot "Cueste lo que cueste" HD|Cueste lo que cueste Godzilla - Spot "Lucha" HD|Lucha Godzilla - "Extended Look" en español HD|Extended Look Godzilla - Spot "Secreto" HD|Secreto Godzilla - Spot "Mentiras" HD|Mentiras Godzilla - Clip 1 ¿Estás ahí? HD|¿Estás ahí? Producción Godzilla_2012_design.jpg|Comic-Con 2010 Poster Godzilla_Trailer_1.png|A city in ruins Godzilla_Trailer_2.png|A train wreck Godzilla_Trailer_3.png|A hole through a building Godzilla_Trailer_4.png|A giant monster's corpse Godzilla_Trailer_5.png Godzilla Trailer 6.png|From the leaked first trailer shown in Comic-Con 2012 Godzilla Trailer 7.png Legendary-Godzilla-first-look.jpg|The first still of Godzilla from Comic-Con 2012 Godzilla_2014_Concept.jpg|Godzilla attacking a ship concept art Godzilla 2014 Art of Destruction Concept Art - Frozen Godzilla.png|Scrapped frozen Godzilla origins concept art Godzilla 2014 Art of Destruction Concept Art - Quarantined Area 1.png|Quarantined area concept art Godzilla 2014 Art of Destruction Concept Art - Quarantined Area 2.png|Quarantined area concept art Godzilla 2014 Art of Destruction Concept Art - Quarantined Area 3.png|Quarantined area concept art Godzilla 2014 Art of Destruction Concept Art - Nuclear Submarine.jpg|Nuclear submarine concept art 2014_Concept_Statue.png|LegendaryGoji concept bust Godzilla_2014_Design_Concept_1_-_Collider.png|LegendaryGoji concept statue from the Godzilla Encounter Godzilla_2014_Design_Concept_2_-_Collider.png|ELegendaryGoji concept statue from the Godzilla Encounter Behind Godzilla 2014 - 10.jpg|Godzilla concept art Front_view08.jpg Godzilla_2014_design.jpeg Godzillasdccb1x.jpg Gze_statue.jpg GODZILLA_2014_Close_to_final_design.jpg D9pBypR.jpg|Akira Takarada and Gareth Edwards Legendary_Godzilla_2014_Path_of_destruction.jpg Godzilla_2014_Nuclear_Plant.jpg Godzilla_2014_FEMA_Stadium.jpg Legendary Godzilla Aaron 1.jpg|Aron Taylor-Johnson on set Legendary Godzilla Aaron 2.jpg Legendary Godzilla Aaron 3.jpg Legendary Godzilla Aaron 4.jpg Legendary Godzilla Aaron 5.jpg Legendary Godzilla Aaron 6.jpg Legendary Godzilla Aaron 7.jpg Legendary_Godzilla_Train_GreenScreen.jpg|A Train set with a green-screen Legendary_Godzilla_Military_Extras.jpg|Military extras Legendary Godzilla Military Extras 2.jpg Legendary Godzilla Military Extras 3.jpg Legendary Godzilla Military Extras 4.jpg Legendary Godzilla Military Extras 5.jpg Legendary Godzilla Military Extras 6.jpg god20_1.jpg|Soldiers shooting at something godzilla-fire.jpg God90_121.jpg godzilla2014_more_set_pics_2.jpg godzilla2014_more_set_pics_7.jpg godzilla2014des.jpg tlBWPaD.jpg|Bryan Cranston and CJ Adams first photo on set Godzilla_2014_Art_of_Destruction_-_Red_Control_Room_Cranston.jpg Godzilla_2014_Art_of_Destruction_Concept_Art_-_Red_Control_Room.jpg Godzilla_2014_Top_Secret_Teaser.jpg Godzilla_2014_Soldiers_Scene_Shooting_at_Night.jpg Godzilla 2014 San Francisco PD.jpg Godzilla 2014 Smashed Car 1.jpg|A smashed police car Godzilla 2014 Smashed Car 2.jpg|Another smashed car Godzilla 2014 Smashed Car 3.jpg|A melted van Godzilla 2014 Smashed Car 4.jpg|A smashed bus Godzilla 2014 Smashed Car 5.jpg|Another smashed car Godzilla 2014 Smashed Car 7.jpg|Another smashed police car Godzilla 2014 Smashed Car 8.jpg|More smashed cars Godzilla 2014 Smashed Car 6.jpg|A city block in ruins Godzilla_2014_What%27s_Behind_the_Radioactive_Door.jpg Behind Godzilla 2014 - 1.jpg Behind Godzilla 2014 - 2.jpg Behind Godzilla 2014 - 3.jpg Behind Godzilla 2014 - 4.jpg Behind Godzilla 2014 - 5.jpg Behind Godzilla 2014 - 6.jpg Behind Godzilla 2014 - 7.jpg Behind Godzilla 2014 - 8.jpg Behind Godzilla 2014 - 9.png Behind Godzilla 2014 - 11.jpg Behind Godzilla 2014 - 12.jpg Behind Godzilla 2014 - 13.jpg Behind Godzilla 2014 - 14.jpg Behind Godzilla 2014 - 15.jpg Behind Godzilla 2014 - 16.jpg Behind Godzilla 2014 - 17.jpg Behind Godzilla 2014 - 18.jpg G14-000001.jpg G14-000002.jpg G14-000003.jpg Akira_Takarada_Cameo.jpg 1386624407000-GODZILLA-MOV-JY-2346-60434982.jpg 1386624241000-XXX-GODZILLA-MOV-JY-2345-60434980.jpg Gareth_and_Elizabeth_Behind_Scenes.jpg Gareth_Directing.jpg Edwards_and_Cranston.jpg Gareth_Edwards_Directs_Ford_Brody.jpg Godzillamovie.com_Gallery_1.jpg Godzillamovie.com Gallery 2.jpg Godzillamovie.com Gallery 3.jpg Godzillamovie.com Gallery 5.jpg Full Godzilla 2014 side.jpg Godzillahrimage.JPG Godzillamovie.com Gallery 8.jpg Godzillamovie.com Gallery 9.jpg Godzillamovie.com Gallery 10.jpg Godzillamovie.com Gallery 11.jpg Godzillamovie.com Gallery 12.jpg Godzillamovie.com Gallery 13.jpg Godzillamovie.com Gallery 14.jpg Godzillamovie.com Gallery 15.jpg Godzillamovie.com Gallery 16.jpg Godzillamovie.com Gallery 17.jpg Godzillamovie.com Gallery 18.jpg Godzillamovie.com Gallery 19.jpg Godzillamovie.com Gallery 20.jpg Godzillamovie.com Gallery 21.jpg Godzillamovie.com Gallery 22.jpg Godzillamovie.com Gallery 23.jpg Godzilla_2014_Bleeds.jpg Godzilla_2014_Art_of_Destruction_-_Gareth_Edwards_and_LegendaryGoji_Figure.png Godzilla 2014 Bridge.jpg Capturas de pantalla Godzilla Teaser Trailer - 1.png Godzilla Teaser Trailer - 2.png Godzilla Teaser Trailer - 3.png Godzilla Teaser Trailer - 4.png Godzilla Teaser Trailer - 5.png Godzilla Teaser Trailer - 6.png Godzilla Teaser Trailer - 7.png Godzilla Teaser Trailer - 8.png Godzilla Teaser Trailer - 9.png Godzilla Teaser Trailer - 10.png Godzilla Teaser Trailer - 11.png Godzilla Teaser Trailer - 12.png Godzilla Teaser Trailer - 13.png Godzilla Teaser Trailer - 14.png Godzilla Teaser Trailer - 15.png Godzilla Teaser Trailer - 16.png Godzilla Teaser Trailer - 17.png Godzilla Teaser Trailer - 18.png Godzilla-pics-3.jpg MUTOTRAILERDECEMBER122013.gif TRAILER_JAPANESE_-_Ken_Watanabe_as_Doctor_Serizawa.png TRAILER_JAPANESE_-_Godzill_snarls_as_this_shot_appears.png LegendaryGoji Scutes.png LegendaryGoji turns around.png LegendaryGoji roars.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 1.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 2.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 3.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 4.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 5.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 6.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 7.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 8.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 9.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 10.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 11.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 12.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 13.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 14.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 15.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 16.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 17.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 18.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 19.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 20.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 21.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 22.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 23.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 24.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 25.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 26.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 27.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 28.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 29.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 30.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 31.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 32.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 33.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 34.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 35 Muto.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 36 Muto Hand.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 37.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 38.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 39.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 40.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 41.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 42.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 43.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 44.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 45.png Godzilla International Trailer 1.png Godzilla International Trailer 2.png Godzilla International Trailer 3.png Godzilla International Trailer 4.png Godzilla International Trailer 5.png Godzilla International Trailer 6.png Godzilla International Trailer 7.png Godzilla International Trailer 8.png Godzilla International Trailer 9.png Godzilla International Trailer 10.png Godzilla International Trailer 11.png Godzilla International Trailer 12.png Godzilla International Trailer 13.png Godzilla International Trailer 14.png Godzilla International Trailer 15.png Godzilla International Trailer 16.png Godzilla International Trailer 17.png Godzilla International Trailer 18.png Godzilla International Trailer 19.png Godzilla International Trailer 20.png Godzilla International Trailer 21.png Godzilla International Trailer 22.png Godzilla International Trailer 23.png Godzilla International Trailer 24.png Godzilla TV Spot Spain - 1.png Godzilla TV Spot Spain - 2.png Godzilla TV Spot Spain - 8.png Godzilla TV Spot Spain - 9 - Muto.png Godzilla TV Spot Spain - 10.png Godzilla TV Spot Spain - 11.png Godzilla TV Spot Spain - 12 - Godzilla in the dark.png Godzilla TV Spot 2 - 1.png Godzilla TV Spot 2 - 2.png Godzilla TV Spot 2 - 3.png Godzilla TV Spot 2 - 4.png Godzilla TV Spot 2 - 5.png Godzilla TV Spot 2 - 6.png Godzilla TV Spot 2 - 7.png Godzilla TV Spot 3 - 1.png Godzilla TV Spot 3 - 2.png Godzilla TV Spot 3 - 3.png Godzilla TV Spot 3 - 4.png Godzilla TV Spot 3 - 5.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 1.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 2.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 3.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 4.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 5.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 6.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 7.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 8.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 9.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 10.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 11.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 12.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 13.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 14.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 15.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 16.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 17.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 18.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 1.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 2.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 3.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 4.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 5.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 6.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 7.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 8.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 9.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 10.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 11.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 12.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 13.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 14.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 15.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 16.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 17.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 18.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 19.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 20.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 21.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 22.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 23.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 24.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 25.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 26.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 27.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 28.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 29.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 30.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 31.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 32.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 33.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 34.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 35.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 36.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 37.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 38.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 39.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 40.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 41.png Godzilla_Extended_Cut_Trailer_-_MUTO_1_MUTO_2.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 42.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 43.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 44.png Godzilla_Extended_Cut_Trailer_-_Muto_vs._Godzilla.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 45.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 46.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 47.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 48.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 49.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 50.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 51.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 52.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 53 - Muto.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 54.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 55.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 56.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 57.png Godzilla TV Spot Nature Has An Order - 1.png Godzilla TV Spot Nature Has An Order - 2.png Godzilla TV Spot Nature Has An Order - 3.png Godzilla TV Spot Nature Has An Order - 4.png Godzilla TV Spot Nature Has An Order - 5.png Godzilla TV Spot Nature Has An Order - 6.png Godzilla TV Spot Nature Has An Order - 7.png Godzilla TV Spot Nature Has An Order - 9.png Godzilla TV Spot Nature Has An Order - 10.png Godzilla TV Spot Nature Has An Order - 11.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 2.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 3.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 4.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 5.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 6.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 7.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 8.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 9.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 10.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 11.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 12.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 13.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 14.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 15.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 16.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 17.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 18.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 19.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 20.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 21.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 23.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 24.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 25.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 28.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 29.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 30.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 31.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 32.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 33.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 34.png Godzilla TV Spot You're Hiding Something - 1.png Godzilla TV Spot You're Hiding Something - 2.png Godzilla TV Spot You're Hiding Something - 3.png Godzilla TV Spot You're Hiding Something - 4.png Post-producción Gareth_Godzilla_Early_Screening_1.jpg Gareth_Godzilla_Early_Screening_2.jpg Godzilla_2014_Standee.png Bryan_Cranston_Godzilla_Premiere_Question.jpg|Bryan Cranston Ken_Watanabe_and_Godzilla.png Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 1.jpg|''Godzilla'' World Premiere Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 2.jpg Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 3.jpg Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 4.jpg Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 5.jpg Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 6.jpg Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 7.jpg Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 8.jpg Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 9.jpg Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 10.jpg Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 11.jpg|Sam Taylor-Johnson and Aaron-Taylor Johnson Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 12.jpg|Ken Watanabe and Kaho Minami Godzilla_2014_Red_Carpet_32.jpg Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 13.jpg Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 13-1.jpg|Max Borenstein Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 13-2.jpg Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 14.jpg Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 15.jpg|Victor Rasuk Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 16.jpg|Richard T. Jones Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 17.jpg|CJ Adams and Carson Bolde Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 18.jpg|Thomas Tull and Gareth Edwards Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 19.jpg|Chloe Dykstra and Chris Hardwick Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 20.jpg|Jessica Chobot Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 21.jpg Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 22.jpg|Godzilla-themed FIAT Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 23.jpg Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 24.jpg Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 25.jpg Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 26.jpg Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 27.jpg Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 28.jpg Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 29.jpg Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 30.jpg Godzilla 2014 Red Carpet 31.jpg Material promocional Godzilla-poster-new.jpg|''Godzilla'' Poster A GODZILLA_2014_Comic-Con_Teaser_2013.jpg|''Godzilla'' Poster B GODZILLA_2014_New_Official_Poster.jpg|''Godzilla'' Poster C Godzilla_2014_December_10_Poster.jpg|''Godzilla'' Poster D Godzilla 2014 Poster.png|''Godzilla'' Poster E Godzilla_2014_Mondo_Poster_2.jpg|''Godzilla'' Poster F Godzilla_2014_March_19_Poster.jpg|''Godzilla'' Poster G Godzilla_2014_March_20_Poster.jpg|''Godzilla'' Poster H GODZILLA_POSTER_MAY_15_NOT_MAY_16.jpg|UK Godzilla Poster Spanish_Godzilla_2014_Poster.jpg|Spanish Godzilla Poster Godzilla_2014_Japanese_Poster.png|Japanese GODZILLA ゴジラ Poster Merchandising Godzilla_HashtagDemandToKnow_Poster.jpg|''Godzilla'' #DemandToKnow Teaser Poster Godzilla_2014_We_Awakened_Something_Poster.jpg|''Godzilla'' "We Awakened Something" Teaser Poster Godzilla 2014 Poster One Sheet.jpg|''Godzilla'' One Sheet Poster Godzilla_2014_Poster_Roar_Wall.jpg|''Godzilla'' Roar Wall Poster Godzilla 2014 Poster Air Port.jpg|''Godzilla'' Air Port Poster Godzilla_2014_Poster_King_Shrink-Wrapped.jpg|''Godzilla'' Shrink-Wrapped King of the Monsters Poster Godzilla_2014_Red_Sun_GODZILLA_Scutes_Poster.jpg|''Godzilla'' Red Sun Poster Godzilla WonderCon Poster.jpg|''Godzilla'' WonderCon Poster IMAX.jpg|''Godzilla'' IMAX® Poster France_Godzilla_2014_Wallpaper.jpg|France Godzilla Wallpaper Italian_Godzilla_2014_Wallpaper.jpg|Italy Godzilla Wallpaper Hong_Kong_Godzilla_2014_Wallpaper.jpg|Hong Kong Godzilla Wallpaper Godzilla_2014_A_Monster_No_A_God_Poster.jpg|''Godzilla'' A Monster? No... A God Poster Godzilla 2014 RoomMates Godzilla City Wall Graphix Peel and Stick Wall Decals.jpg Godzilla 2014 RoomMates Godzilla Peel and Stick Giant Wall Decals.jpg Textless_Godzilla_December_Poster.jpg FULL_2014_Poster_Art.jpg FULL_2014_Poster_Art_Sideways.png Godzilla Poster D Widescreen.jpg Godzilla Poster D Fullscreen.jpg Godzilla Poster D iPhone.jpg Godzilla Poster D iPad.jpg Godzilla Poster D Facebook.jpg Godzilla Poster E Widescreen.jpg Godzilla Poster E Fullscreen.jpg Godzilla Poster E iPhone.jpg Godzilla Poster E iPad.jpg Godzilla Poster E Facebook.jpg Godzilla Poster G Widescreen.jpg Godzilla Poster G Fullscreen.jpg Godzilla Poster G iPhone.jpg Godzilla Poster G iPad.jpg Godzilla Poster G Facebook.jpg Godzilla Poster H Widescreen.jpg Godzilla Poster H Fullscreen.jpg Godzilla Poster H iPhone.jpg Godzilla Poster H iPad.jpg Godzilla Poster H Facebook.jpg Godzilla Words Wallpaper Widescreen.jpg Godzilla Words Wallpaper Fullscreen.jpg Godzilla Words Wallpaper iPhone.jpg Godzilla Words Wallpaper iPad.jpg Godzilla Words Wallpaper Facebook.jpg Revistas Godzilla_Empire_Cover_2.jpg|Empire March 2014 Issue Regular Cover Godzilla_Empire_cover.jpg|Empire March 2014 Issue Collector's Cover Empire_Godzilla_Page_1.jpg|Empire March 2014 Issue Page 1 Empire_Godzilla_Page_2.png|Empire March 2014 Issue Page 2 Empire_Godzilla_Page_3.png|Empire March 2014 Issue Page 3 Empire_Godzilla_Page_4.png|Empire March 2014 Issue Page 4 Empire_Godzilla_Page_5.png|Empire March 2014 Issue Page 5 Empire_Godzilla_Page_6.png|Empire March 2014 Issue Page 6 Empire_Godzilla_Page_7.png|Empire March 2014 Issue Page 7 Empire_Godzilla_Page_8.png|Empire March 2014 Issue Page 8 Empire_Godzilla_Page_9.png|Empire March 2014 Issue Page 9 Empire_Godzilla_Page_10.png|Empire March 2014 Issue Page 10 SIZE_MATTERS_-_HOW_GODZILLA_HAS_GROWN_OVER_THE_YEARS_-Plus_Zilla_Name_Change_Evidence-.png|Size Matters: How Godzilla Has Grown Over The Years Empire_Godzilla_Page_11.png|Empire March 2014 Issue Page 11 Empire_Godzilla_Page_12.png|Empire March 2014 Issue Page 12 Empire_Godzilla_Page_13.png|Empire March 2014 Issue Page 13 (Emmerich Interview 1) Empire_Godzilla_Page_13B.png|Empire March 2014 Issue Page 13 (Emmerich Interview 2) Empire_Godzilla_Page_13C.png|Empire March 2014 Issue Page 13 (Emmerich Interview 3) Godzilla-fangoria.jpg|Fangoria Magazine Godzilla_2014_Cast_Blockbuster_Preview.png|Epic Blockbuster Preview Godzilla Cast Libros American_Godzilla_Full_View.jpg|''Godzilla: With Light and Sound!'' Godzilla_The_Art_of_Destruction.jpg|''Godzilla: The Art of Destruction'' GODZILLA_AWAKENING.jpg|''Godzilla: Awakening'' Música Godzilla_Original_Motion_Picture_Soundtrack.jpg|Godzilla: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Cover Juguetes Godzilla 2014 Toy.jpg|A prototype for the Jakks Pacific LegendaryGoji toy Godzilla_With_Light_and_Sounds_Toy_Book_Package.png|A figure of LegendaryGoji from the Godzilla: With Light and Sound! box kit by Running Press Miniature Editions Godzilla-hd-toy-look.jpg|A 61cm LegendaryGoji figure by Jakks Pacific Godzilla_2014_Toys_-_Giant_Size_Godzilla.jpg|Giant Size Godzilla by Jakks Pacific NECA_Godzilla_2014_12-Inch_Painted_1.jpg|12" LegendaryGoji figure by NECA Godzilla_2014_Smash_Strike_Godzilla.jpg|Smash Strike Godzilla by Bandai Creation Godzilla_2014_Tail_Strike_Godzilla.jpg|Tail Strike Godzilla by Bandai Creation Godzilla_2014_Atomic_Roar_Godzilla.jpg|Atomic Roar Godzilla by Bandai Creation Bandai_Godzilla_2014_Gojira_Chibi.png|LegendaryGoji Chibi Figure by Bandai Creation Bandai_Godzilla_2014_Godzilla_Chibi.png|Damaged LegendaryGoji Chibi Figure by Bandai Creation Godzilla_2014_Winged_Muto.jpg|Winged Muto Destruction Pack Figure by Bandai Creation Winged_Muto.jpg|Winged Muto Destruction Pack Figure by Bandai Creation Bandai_Godzilla_2014_Muto_Chibi.png|Hokmuto Chibi Figure by Bandai Creation Chibi-Winged-Muto.jpg|Winged Muto Chibi Figure by Bandai Creation Japanese_Winged_Muto_Godzilla_Egg_toy_ad.jpg|Muto Godzilla Eggs figure by Bandai Japan Juegos y aplicaciones Godzilla_Encounter_App.png|Godzilla Encounter App Godzilla_Strike_Zone.jpg|''Godzilla: Strike Zone'' Godzilla_Smash3.png|''Godzilla: Smash3'' Ropa Godzilla_Merchandise_-_Clothes_-_Godzilla_Ocean_Scene_Sublimation_Allover_Print_T-shirt.jpg|Ocean Scene Sublimation shirt Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Clothes - Godzilla Raging Monster Shirt.jpg|Raging Monster shirt Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Clothes - City On Fire Shirt.jpg|City On Fire shirt Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Clothes - Monster and Logo Shirt.jpg|Monster And Logo shirt Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Clothes - City Silhouette Sublimation Shirt.jpg|City Silhouette Sublimation shirt Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Clothes - Godzilla and Plane White Shirt.jpg|Godzilla And Plane shirt Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Clothes - Theatrical One Sheet Shirt.jpg|Theatrical One Sheet shirt Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Clothes - Godzilla King of the Monsters White Shirt.jpg|Godzilla King Of The Monsters shirt Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Clothes - Godzilla Logo Black Shirt.jpg|Godzilla Logo shirt Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Clothes - Godzilla Red Sun White Shirt.jpg|Red Sun shirt Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Clothes - Godzilla Comic Style Black Shirt.jpg|Comic Style shirt Godzilla 2014 Godzilla The Movie Rock Destruction Fire Retro T-Shirt.jpg Godzilla 2014 Godzilla The Movie Burining Down Retro T-Shirt.jpg Godzilla 2014 Godzilla The Movie Sunkist Japan Retro T-Shirt.jpg Godzilla 2014 Godzilla Graphic Men’s T-Shirt.jpg GodzillaT-shirt1.jpg Godzilla 2014 KINETIX T-Shirt.jpg Godzilla 2014 Hot Topic Teaser T-Shirt.jpg Godzilla 2014 Poster Slim-Fit T-Shirt.jpg Godzilla 2014 I Godzilla Tokyo Slim-Fit T-Shirt.jpg Godzilla 2014 Godzilla I LA T-Shirt.jpg Godzilla 2014 Godzilla I SF T-Shirt.jpg Godzilla 2014 Godzilla I Vegas T-Shirt.jpg Godzilla 2014 Godzilla Hawaii Slim-Fit T-Shirt.jpg Godzilla 2014 Godzilla Tonal Red Pop Girls Tank Top.jpg Godzilla 2014 Japanese Rolled Sleeve Poster T-Shirt.jpg Godzilla 2014 Retro Poster Unisex T-Shirt.jpg Godzilla 2014 Cracked Text Unisex T-Shirt.jpg Godzilla 2014 Distressed Poster Unisex T-Shirt.jpg Godzilla 2014 Head Shot Unisex T-Shirt.jpg Godzilla 2014 Oversized Print Unisex T-Shirt.jpg Godzilla 2014 Roar Crew Neck Sweatshirt.jpg Godzilla 2014 Boys 2 Piece Muscle Sleeveless Tee and Short Pajama Set.jpg Godzilla 2014 King of the Monsters Small Shopper Tote.jpg Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Godzilla Messenger Bag.jpg|Godzilla messenger bag Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Godzilla Red Sun Messenger Bag.jpg|Red Sun messenger bag Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Comic Style Seatbelt Belt.jpg|Comic Style belt Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Roaring Seatbelt Belt.jpg|Roaring belt Fundas para móviles Godzilla_Phone_Case.jpg|Godzilla Ocean Scene iPhone case Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Godzilla Comic Style Phone Cover 1 iPhone.jpg|Godzilla Comic Style iPhone case Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Godzilla Comic Style Phone Cover 2 Galaxy S3.jpg|Godzilla Comic Style Galaxy S3 case Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Godzilla Comic Style Phone Cover 3 Galaxy S4.jpg|Godzilla Comic Style Galaxy S4 case Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Godzilla Water Battle Phone Cover 1 iPhone.jpg|Godzilla Water Battle iPhone case Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Godzilla Water Battle Phone Cover 2 Galaxy S3.jpg|Godzilla Water Battle Galaxy S3 case Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Godzilla Water Battle Phone Cover 3 Galaxy S4.jpg|Godzilla Water Battle Galaxy S4 case Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Godzilla Logo Phone Cover 1 iPhone.jpg|Godzilla Logo iPhone case Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Godzilla Logo Phone Cover 2 Galaxy S3.jpg|Godzilla Logo Galaxy S3 case Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Godzilla Logo Phone Cover 3 Galaxy S4.jpg|Godzilla Logo Galaxy S4 case Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Godzilla Red Sun Phone Cover 1 iPhone.jpg|Godzilla Red Sun iPhone case Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Godzilla Red Sun Phone Cover 2 Galaxy S3.jpg|Godzilla Red Sun Galaxy S3 case Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Godzilla Red Sun Phone Cover 3 Galaxy S4.jpg|Godzilla Red Sun Galaxy S4 case Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Godzilla Theatrical One Sheet Phone Cover 1 iPhone.jpg|Godzilla Theatrical One Sheet iPhone case Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Godzilla Theatrical One Sheet Phone Cover 2 Galaxy S3.jpg|Godzilla Theatrical One Sheet Galaxy S3 case Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Godzilla Theatrical One Sheet Phone Cover 3 Galaxy S4.jpg|Godzilla Theatrical One Sheet Galaxy S4 case Copas y vasos Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Godzilla Black Mug.jpg|Godzilla Black mug Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Godzilla Red Sun White Mug.jpg|Godzilla Red Sun White mug Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Godzilla King of the Monsters White Mug.jpg|Godzilla King Of The Monsters mug Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Godzilla Monster and Logo White Mug.jpg|Godzilla Monster And Logo mug Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Godzilla Theatrical One Sheet White Mug.jpg|Godzilla Theatrical One Sheet mug Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Godzilla Logo Water Bottle.jpg|Godzilla Logo water bottle Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Godzilla Theatrical One Sheet Water Bottle.jpg|Godzilla Theatrical One Sheet water bottle Godzilla 2014 Silver Buffalo 14 oz Ceramic Mug.jpg Godzilla 2014 Silver Buffalo Laser Pint Glass.jpg Godzilla 2014 Silver Buffalo Flip Straw Cold Cup.jpg Godzilla 2014 Silver Buffalo 16 oz Plastic Travel Mug.jpg Disfraces Godzilla 2014 Deluxe Mask.jpg Godzilla 2014 Child Costume.png Godzilla 2014 Adult Costume.png Godzilla 2014 Adult Costume 2.jpg Godzilla 2014 Mask.png Elementos de fiesta Godzilla_Party.jpg|Godzilla party kit Godzilla_Party_Table_Cover.jpg|Godzilla party table cover Godzilla 2014 Party Foil Balloons.jpg Godzilla 2014 Party Keepsake Stadium Cup.jpg Godzilla 2014 Party Napkins Beverage.jpg Godzilla 2014 Party Napkins Lunch.jpg Godzilla 2014 Party Dinner Plate.jpg Godzilla 2014 Party Dessert Plate.jpg Godzilla 2014 Party Invitation.jpg Aniversarios Godzilla_Birthday.jpg Godzilla_Birthday_Cake.jpg Godzilla 2014 Cake Plaque.jpg Godzilla_Birthday_Plaque_1.jpg Godzilla 2014 Cupcake Rings.jpg Godzilla_Birthday_Plaque_2.jpg Godzilla 2014 Pinata.jpg|Piñata Kit de supervivencia Godzilla Survival Kit.jpg Godzilla Survival Kit Micro-Torch Kit.jpg Godzilla Survival Kit Sardine Can.jpg Godzilla_Survival_Kit_1.jpg Godzilla_Survival_Kit_2.jpg Godzilla_Survival_Kit_3.jpg Godzilla_Survival_Kit_4.jpg Escritura Godzilla 2014 Projector Pen.jpg Godzilla 2014 Gel Pen.jpg Godzilla 2014 Primier Bookmark.jpg Godzilla 2014 ShapeMarks Bookmark.jpg Godzilla 2014 Gel Pen and Bookmark Pack.jpg Imagenes Godzilla 2014 Buttons - Head and Shoulders.jpg Godzilla 2014 Buttons - Blue Stripes.jpg Godzilla 2014 Buttons - Orange Stripes.jpg Godzilla 2014 Buttons - Cartoon.jpg Godzilla 2014 Buttons - Film Logo.jpg Godzilla 2014 Buttons - Head.jpg Godzilla 2014 Promotional Button Set.jpg|''Godzilla'' button assortment Godzilla 2014 Photo Magnet Full Body.jpg Godzilla 2014 Photo Magnet Tail.jpg Godzilla 2014 Photo Magnet King of the Monsters 1.jpg Godzilla 2014 Photo Magnet Blue Stripes.jpg Godzilla 2014 Photo Magnet Head and Shoulders.jpg Godzilla 2014 Photo Magnet King of the Monsters 2.jpg Godzilla Magnets and Button Assortments.jpg|''Godzilla'' button and magnet assortment Otros Hallmark_Godzilla_2014_Keepsake_Ornament.jpg|Hallmark Godzilla Keepsake Ornament Hallmark_Godzilla_2014_Ornament.jpg|Hallmark Godzilla Christmas Ornament Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Godzilla Logo Mouse Pad.jpg|Godzilla Logo mouse pad Godzilla 2014 Merchandise - Theatrical One Sheet Mouse Pad.jpg|Godzilla Theatrical One Sheet mouse pad Godzilla 2014 UltraShape Cubez.jpg|Godizlla UltraShape Cubez Godzilla_Popcorn.jpg|Godzilla popcorn bag Godzilla-snickers-2.jpg|Snickers Commercial Godzilla_FIAT_Commercial.png|FIAT Commercial Red Robin Godzilla.png|Red Robin's Godzilla Ad Red Robin Limited Edition Gift Card.jpg|Red Robin Limited Edition Gift Card Carl's Jr's Godzilla 2014 Promo Ad.jpg|Carl's Jr.'s Godzilla Ad Carl's_Jr_Limited_Edition_Godzilla_Cup.jpg|Carl's Jr. Limited Edition Godzilla Cup Godzilla_-_Poster,_Shirt,_Hat.png|Godzilla Sweepstakes GODZILLA_WORLD_PREMIERE_FAN_SWEEPSTAKES.jpg|Godzilla Sweepstakes Win_Godzilla_Tickets_World_Premiere.png|Godzilla Sweepstakes Win_Godzilla_Tickets_World_Premiere_Thank_you.png|Godzilla Sweepstakes Logotipos Godzilla_2014_Official_Main_Trailer_-_46.png Godzilla_2014_Official_Main_Trailer_-_47.png Snickers_Commercial_-_25.png|Snickers Commercial Godzilla TV Spot Spain - 3 - Este Anyo.png Godzilla TV Spot Spain - 4 - Ya.png Godzilla TV Spot Spain - 5 - Nada.png Godzilla TV Spot Spain - 6 - Podra.png Godzilla TV Spot Spain - 7 - Detenerlo.png Godzilla TV Spot Spain - 13.png Godzilla TV Spot Spain - 14.png Poster-godzilla-19d.jpg Poster-godzilla-19e.jpg Godzilla_TV_Spot_2_-_8.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 58.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 59.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 60.png Godzilla TV Spot Nature Has An Order - On May 16.png Godzilla TV Spot Nature Has An Order - Advance Tickets.png Godzilla TV Spot Nature Has An Order - Theaters.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 22.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 26.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 27.png Godzilla_Words.png E-Mail, Internet y Facebook Godzilla_2014_Official_Main_Trailer_Announcement.png|''Godzilla'' Main Trailer Legendary Fans Announcement LIVE QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS GARETH EDWARDS GODZILLA 2014 FACEBOOK.png|Gareth Edwards Questions & Answers in the official Facebook page on March, 11 2014 GODZILLA_May_16_2014.jpg Warner Bros Shop Godzilla Discount.jpg|WBShop.com's Godzilla discounts sale Godzilla One Month Away.png Godzilla Tickets on sale in a week.png Godzilla One Month Teaser Facebook.jpg 2014_Tickets_On_Sale_Now.jpg Godzilla.jp_Ad_Thing_Facebook.jpg|Godzilla.jp Godzilla Poster Ad GODZILLA_ALERT_-_Join_the_Reaction_Video_Legendary.png Godzilla_Alert.jpg|Godzilla Alert! Godzilla_Dutch_Facebook.jpg|Dutch WBShop_Godzilla_2014_Ad_Facebook.jpg|WBShop.com We_Awakened_Something.png Godzilla_2014_One_Million_Likes.jpg|1,000,000 Facebook Likes on the Official Godzilla 2014 Page Legendary_Godzilla_Awakening_Release_Godzilla_Strike_Zone_Announcement.png|''Godzilla: Awakening'' Release and Godzilla: Strike Zone Announcement Godzilla_In_One_Week.png|One Week Until Godzilla Theatrical Release 4_DAYS.png|4 Days Until Godzilla Theatrical Release Roadshow GODZILLA ROADSHOW 1.jpg GODZILLA ROADSHOW 2.jpg GODZILLA ROADSHOW 3.jpg GODZILLA ROADSHOW 4.jpg GODZILLA ROADSHOW 5.jpg GODZILLA ROADSHOW 6.jpg GODZILLA ROADSHOW 7.jpg GODZILLA ROADSHOW 8.jpg GODZILLA ROADSHOW 9.jpg GODZILLA ROADSHOW 10 - Serizawa.jpg GODZILLA ROADSHOW 11 - Joe Brody.jpg GODZILLA ROADSHOW 12 - Sandra Brody.jpg GODZILLA ROADSHOW 13 - Ford Brody.jpg GODZILLA ROADSHOW 14 - Elle Brody.jpg Referencias de:Godzilla (2014) en:Godzilla (2014 film) Categoría:Películas Categoría:Godzilla